


waiting at your back door

by dissociativeclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, bad title lmao, basically michael is a cutie pie, i wrote this while listening to the regular show soundtrack but that doesn't mean anything, kitten mikey, lots and lots of it, platonic mashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissociativeclifford/pseuds/dissociativeclifford





	waiting at your back door

Luke is woken up by Michael’s nose rubbing against his cheek, little giggles bubbling out of his lips.

“What’re you doing up so early, kitten?” Luke laughs sleepily, pulling Michael into his arms. Michael’s ears twitch atop his head and he giggles happily, snuggling into Luke. Michael has his own room, but he never sleeps in it. Only in Luke’s room.

“Woke up,” Michael giggles. His tail twists around in the air and he purrs.

“You’re silly,” Luke smiles at his kitten, kissing between his ears. He giggles softly as they twitch.

Michael’s eyes brighten and he pokes Luke’s tummy, making Luke giggle. Michael grins, poking Luke repeatedly until Luke grabs his wrists, recovering from his giggles. “That’s enough, you,” he laughs, picking Michael up.

Michael snuggles into Luke’s chest, and Luke feels his nose twitching, followed by a mumble of “Lukey smells nice.”

Luke laughs gently, “Thanks Mikey. What do you want for breakfast?” He walks into the kitchen and sets Michael on the counter.

Michael giggles happily, swaying back and forth. “Pizza!”

“You can’t have pizza for breakfast, you silly kitty!” Luke says, scribbling his fingers across Michael’s sensitive tummy. Michael squeals, thrashing around on the counter until Luke stops. “You’re cute. How about some cereal?”

“The yummy kind? Colors?” Michael asks with a cute pout.

“The yummy kind,” Luke laughs and clarifies, pouring Michael a bowl of Fruit Loops.

Michael swings his legs while sitting on the counter, eating the cereal happily and dropping it in the sink, giggling at the clattering sound, which is followed by a “Be careful!” from Luke.

Ashton comes inside and Michael grins, hopping off the counter and running over to him. “Good morning Ashy!” He says, hugging the older boy and looking up at him.

Ashton is sort of like an older brother to Michael, unlike Luke. Even though Luke is Michael’s everything, he’s not like a brother, he’s a crush. But Ashton is dimply and pretty (even though Luke is prettier, in Michael’s opinion) and gives good advice and is just _Ashton_. Yeah, he’s like a brother.

“Morning Mike,” Ashton yawns, ruffling Michael’s blonde, fluffy hair. Michael grins widely at the gesture.

“Michael and Ashy can ha-ng out later?” Michael asks with a hopeful expression, trying to talk ‘normal’.

“‘Course, you know where to find me,” Ashton says, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s forehead before making some toast and heading back out to the garage.

Michael runs up to Luke. “Lukey! Lukey! Ashy says we are hang-ing out later!”

“That’s nice, Michael,” Luke says and sighs. Michael doesn’t question it. And Luke goes upstairs to see Calum.

With that, Michael scampers out to the garage, still wearing only boxers and one of Luke’s sweaters. Ashton pauses his drumming to look up at Michael, taking out his earbuds. “Hey Mike, what’s up?”

Michael settles on the couch, curling up and wrapping his tail around his waist.

“Something wrong?” Ashton asks, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead and throwing on a shirt. Then he sits down next to Michael on the couch.

The house the three boys (that was before Michael came along) bought together only had three bedrooms, which was fine at first. But then Michael came along and Luke was insistent that the kitten was to get everything he wanted and Ashton’s drums were already in the garage and- yeah, basically Luke made Ashton move to the garage so his kitten could have a room. (Ashton didn’t really min, though, cause when he got cold at night Calum always let him sleep in his room. And cuddle, sometimes.)

Michael shrugs gently, looking very vulnerable in his oversized baby-blue sweater and his pouty lips. “Ashy?”

“Mhmm?”

“What it is when someone m-makes Mic- me, feel happy?”

Ashton chuckles softly at Michael’s attempt to correct his speech. “What do you mean? There are lots of ways people can make you happy. Can you describe it more?”

Michael blushes lightly, fiddling with his finger. “Make tummy feel funny. Like flutter-flies.”

“Aww, Mikey. Do you have a crush on somebody?”

Michael frowns, tilting his head to the side. “What is crush? Sounds scary… like crushing things.”

Ashton laughs softly. “A crush is where you like somebody, as more than a friend. Like, you want to date them.”

“Do not know if is crush…”

“Do you want to kiss the person and cuddle them and spend the rest of your life with them? Do they make you happy, in a different way than everybody else?”

Michael’s eyes brighten and his ears stand up. “Yes! Kisses with Lukey!”

Ashton coos. “Awww, you have a crush on Luke?”

Michael giggles and hides his face in his hands, sweater paws covering up his red cheeks. “What do I do Ashy? Do not like have crush…”

“Why not?”

“Do not feel good sometime…”

Ashton pulls Michael so he’s snuggled against him. “Like when?”

“Do not like it when Luke cuddles not Michael… or when Luke talks to not Michael… or smile at not Michael… or is mad at Michael… Lukey does not have crush on Michael too?” Michael asks pitifully, his eyes filling up with tears.

“Shh, don’t cry, cutie pie,” Ashton says, rubbing Michael’s ears.

Michael rubs under his eyes and giggles softly. “Sound same.” 

Ashton laughs gently, kissing the top of Michael’s head.

“Thank you Ashy,” Michael says and hugs Ashton gently. He stands up and scampers out of the room, going upstairs to find Luke.

——————— 

Another day passes and Michael walks into the kitchen later than everyone else.

“Yeah, he likes you, Ashton told me so.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.”

“Hey guys, what are we talking about?”

“Michael’s crush on- oh…”

And that’s when they finally saw Michael standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

———————

“Mikey? Kitten? Please open the door, baby, I’m not mad at you. Can you open the door, please?”

“No!”

“What about Ashton? Can you open the door for Ashton?”

“Ashton is mean!”

“Please?”

“Go ‘way!”

That was the point where they unlocked the door (fairly simple) and Luke rushed into the room, cuddling Michael close to his chest and trying to comfort the crying boy.

“Shh, shh kitten, it’s okay. You’re okay, pretty kitten.”

“L-Lukey is n-not mad?”

“Not at all, sweet, it’s adorable that you have a crush on me. Maybe I have a little crush on you, too."


End file.
